


You’re the best at giving ____ (Hint: Giving Head)

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Contests, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have a little competition to see who is best at giving head.





	You’re the best at giving ____ (Hint: Giving Head)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta read, we die like men

Prompto hums softly as he scans the next page. He’s in the backseat of the Regalia for once, and he’s bored out of his mind, so he bought them a little journal to fill out together. He moves the book and looks up at Noctis, smiling softly. “You make a good pillow, even though you’re so skinny,” Prompto teases, letting the journal rest on his chest. Noctis looks down at him. 

“Is that the next question?” 

“No, just an observation. Though your boney thigh is digging into my head now that I think about it.” Prompto lifts up the book again. “You’re the best at...blank. What am I best at Noct?” He flutters his eyelashes as he says it. Noctis rolls his eyes and leans on his hand. 

“You’re best at being a pain in the ass. How about that?” 

“I thought that was your job. Hashtag sorrynotsorry, Noct. But if we’re going that route, then I’m best at giving head, and you know it.” 

“You? No that title firmly belongs to me.” Noctis looks down at Prompto, huffing slightly. “Besides, how would you know how good at giving head you are? It’s not like you can get yourself off or anything.” 

“I could say the same to you. Anyways I know because all the guys I’ve ever sucked say I’m the best they’ve ever had. Even when they’ve had you as well. Sorry sunshine.” Prompto pats Noctis’ cheek when he says it, gasping softly when he’s pushed out of Noctis’ lap and onto the floor in the backseat. “Not cool, Noct,” he whines, pushing himself into a sitting position. He gets back into the seat and huffs. 

“I guess we’ll just have to settle this with a contest,” Prompto says, turning to Noctis. “We each suck the same dude off, and he’ll let us know who the best is.” 

“You’re on.” Noctis shakes Prompto’s hand then taps Gladio’s shoulder. “I have a favour to ask, big guy.” 

Gladio looks up from his book, turning in the seat. “What’s up?” 

“Prompto and I need someone to judge our challenge. We need to know who is better at giving head,” Noctis explains. “Want to join?” 

“You asking me to get two blowjobs? I mean, I can’t say no.” Gladio smirks softly. “You got it. Might as well ask Iggy too, get two opinions on it. If you’re both so serious about it.” He looks over at Prompto and smirks softly. “But I know for a fact that Prompto has a sinful mouth, Noct. You’re not going to hold up well against him.” 

“You’ve never had me, that’s the only reason you say that.” 

“Alright...well if you’re sure you can hold up against him, I’ll oblige you.” Gladio rolls his eyes. He taps Ignis’ shoulder. “Find a hotel or a caravan. Noctis wants to fuck. He thinks he gives a better blow than Prompto.” 

“That’s not an easy task, Noct, perhaps you should have gone for something else,” Ignis tells him, a smirk on his face. Just the thought of how irritated Noctis probably is is enough to make him laugh quietly. He pulls over at the first hotel they arrive at, and Noctis is still fuming as he throws down the money for a room. Noctis is awkward when they first walk inside, but Prompto is completely in his element. His lips are pressed against Gladio’s, and his hands are roaming beneath his tanktop before he breaks the kiss to pull it off completely. 

His fingers trace Gladio’s abs slowly, making the man shiver. Prompto’s tongue traces his lower lip, reminding him suddenly of the piercing he has. Gladio breaks the kiss, grabbing Prompto by the hair and shoving him to his knees. Prompto smirks, leaning up to unbutton his pants with his teeth. Gladio shivers slightly, looking up to see both Noctis and Ignis watching with rapt attention. “I thought this was a competition, Noct. Why do you look so struck? Admitting defeat already?” 

Noctis looks determined as he drops to his knees, undoing Ignis’ pants slowly. He can’t do it with his teeth like Prompto, but he does make quick work of both his pants and underwear. Ignis sits down, as it’s his preference, and gestures for Noctis to get closer. Noctis is still staring at Prompto and the way he easily takes Gladio’s cock all the way to the base. He blushes softly, thinking that maybe this contest is a waste of time after all. He turns back to Ignis and looks up at him, leaning forward to lick a strip up Ignis’ dick. 

He makes sure he doesn’t hit Ignis’ sensitive skin with his teeth as he takes as much as he can. He uses his hand on the rest, wondering how Prompto can take so much. He hears Gladio grunt and pulls away to look over at them. He swallows heavily at the sight of Gladio fucking Prompto’s mouth. A pat to his cheek draws his eyes back to Ignis. He takes his cock in his hand and carefully sucks on the head, taking more when his head is pushed down. 

Prompto keeps eye contact with Gladio while he fucks his throat, tears welling into his eyes and dripping down his face. He gasps in air when Gladio finally pulls out, closing his eyes as come spurts onto his face. He licks his lips and smirks up at him. “That was fast, even for you.” He chuckles and wipes some of the come into his mouth. “Is this whole contest thing too much for you, Gladio?” He teases, turning to watch Noctis’ painfully awkward blowjob. 

Prompto leans his head on Gladio’s thigh and watches them carefully. Soon, Noctis gets the hang of it and gives a proper blowjob. He finds it a lot easier without Prompto and Gladio’s noises to distract him. Ignis comes in his mouth, then pulls out slowly. “Swallow, Noct,” Ignis commands, patting his cheek slightly. Noctis swallows, gasping softly. 

“You know what, Prompto? I don’t think the stakes are high enough. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser.” He smirks softly as Prompto perks up. He assumes that he’s going to lose at this point, but he still has a chance to redeem himself. 

“Sounds great, Noct. Ready to be my slave?” Prompto’s voice is rough, causing a shiver to run up Noctis’ spine. Noctis rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, you make it sound like you’re gonna win.” 

“I am. I was gonna win anyways because I’m better at it than you. But now that I have a reward? There’s no way that I could lose.” Prompto smirks, moving over to Ignis. He slowly strokes Ignis’ cock, planting kisses up one side. Ignis groans quietly as he looks down at him. Prompto drags his tongue over the tip, making sure that he feels the piercing gliding over the sensitive skin. He finally takes the head into his mouth as he makes eye contact. 

Prompto feels pretty smug when Ignis hunches over and grabs his hair. He leans into the tugging, not really wanting his hair to be pulled out. He grips Ignis’ thighs and takes more into his mouth until he has his lips wrapped around the base. He knows Ignis likes different things than Gladio in a blowjob. He takes his time, making sure to leave several wet kisses when he pulls his mouth off. 

Ignis, he remembers, likes to be pampered. He pulls away and licks his lips, eyes shining in excitement. His cock is hard, but he ignores it for now. He is going to have Noctis as his slave after he wins this, and then he will have all the pleasure he wants. For now, Prompto is going to focus on sealing his win in this bet. He licks Ignis’ cock slowly, making sure to drag his piercing along it in just the way Ignis likes. 

Once he takes the cock back into his mouth, doesn’t take long for Ignis to come down his throat. He pulls off and swallows it all before leaning up and kissing Ignis gently on the lips. “Thanks for helping out. You’re a real pal, Iggy,” he says, smiling softly. He straddles Ignis’ lap and kisses him again, but this time he deepens it, sliding his tongue against Ignis’. Prompto’s hands slide into his hair and tug gently when he feels Ignis pushing his pants and boxers down. 

Prompto pulls out of the kiss and smirks softly, then stands up, kicking his boxers the rest of the way off of him. The sweater he borrowed from Gladio rests against his thighs, baggier than any of the rest of his clothes. He turns and smiles at Gladio, watching Noctis take his cock down his throat. Prompto comes up behind Noctis and smiles wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“You want to let Gladio fuck your mouth. It gets him off faster,” he purrs in Noctis’ ear, smirking softly. The roughness of Prompto’s voice sends a shiver down Noctis’ spine, and he nearly chokes on Gladio’s cock. He relaxes, letting Gladio start a slow pace into his mouth. He groans softly when hands slide down the front of his pants and start to stroke his ignored and aching dick. 

Gladio grabs Noctis’ hair and starts to speed up, grunting softly. “You good, princess?” he asks, pausing only long enough to get Noctis’ confirmation. Prompto leaves little kisses along Noctis’ shoulder and pulls his cock out of his pants, making the prince groan. 

“Love ya, Noct,” Prompto whispers, nibbling on his earlobe. Noctis barely has time to think about what was just said to him before Gladio is pulling out and coming on his face. Prompto turns Noctis’ head and kisses him deeply. Noctis blushes hard, reaching back to pull him against his body. Prompto pulls out of the kiss and swipes a finger through the cum on his face and licks it off of his finger. 

“You gonna make good on the bet?” 

“You don’t know you won yet,” Noctis responds, voice hoarse. 

“Oh, really?” Prompto laughs softly and kisses him again. “You’re so cute. But I know for a fact that I won this one, buddy. But if you have to hear it from our generous judges, then they’ll tell you the same thing.” 

Noctis huffs softly and looks at both Gladio and Ignis, who nod. “Sorry, princess, but blondie is right. We told you you couldn’t beat him, but you wanted to try anyways.” Gladio shrugs. “But you did pretty good too. This is just his specialty. You’re better at…other things. Like sleeping when you shouldn’t be.” 

Noctis pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. Prompto kisses his neck softly and hugs him close. “Don’t worry, you’re gonna like what I do with you, babe,” he promises, standing up. He pulls Noctis to his feet and then pushes him onto the bed. He summons the ropes from the Armiger and gently ties his hands together, then to the head board. “Is that loose enough?” he asks softly, an affectionate smile on his lips. 

Noctis nods, looking up at his best friend with a dark blush on his cheeks. The next thing is a blindfold, and Noctis pouts. “What, I don’t get to see you?” he complains, tugging on the ropes. 

“Nope. It’s a surprise! I’m gonna spoil you.” Prompto rolls his eyes and pulls Noctis’ pants the rest of the way off. Whatever Noctis started to say gets lost as Prompto quickly swallows down his cock. He grabs his thighs to keep them separated as he bobs his head, smug when Noctis tosses his head back and groans. 

Noctis’ hands tighten around the rope, needing something, anything to hold on to. He gasps and groans, vocalizing more than the other two did the entire time Prompto had them, and this time Prompto is taking his time to spoil his prince. Noctis cumming surprises Prompto, and he nearly chokes on it. “Damn, that was fast,” he says after swallowing it down. “What, pent up or something?” 

Noctis groans softly, blushing. “Yeah, well, you probably wouldn’t last that long either,” he responds, sighing in relief when he’s freed from the ropes. “Is that all you wanted me for, or do you want me to take care of your little problem as well?” He asks, sliding the blindfold from his face. He smirks when he sees Ignis and Gladio staring at them, then reaches down and strokes Prompto’s cock slowly. 

“Holy shit, is that a piercing?” He lifts up the sweater to get a proper look and blushes hard. “You...how the fuck did you do this? Is your pain tolerance that high?” 

Prompto’s face flushes hard, and he looks slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, it hurt like a bitch but it was worth it,” he whispers, looking down at it. “Do you want to get me off? If you don’t, I can do it myself.” 

“No, no, now I’m definitely doing it.” 

Noctis leans down and takes the head into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Prompto moans, the stimulation almost too much right away. He’s ready to burst by the time Noctis has him swallowed down completely. Noctis reaches up and tugs on one of his nipples, pulling a loud moan from the blond’s lips. 

Prompto lasts longer than he expected too, even with both stimulants, and comes without warning down Noctis’ throat. “D-damn, Noct. That was pretty good,” he whispers, watching his love swallow everything. 

Noctis laughs softly. “Yeah, but you won fair and square. Write it in the book, you’re best at giving head.” 

Prompto chuckles. “Thanks, buddy.” 

“Anytime. Especially if we are gonna settle it like this.”


End file.
